Wyvern
The Wyvern is an Emblem Heartless that is found in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts coded, and Kingdom Hearts χ. Design A Wyvern is a large, draconian creature with predominantly dark red skin, save for its belly, which is tan, and its wings, which are salmon-colored, though its wingtips are dark red. Its body is rather thin, while its three-toed feet are quite large, each sporting black talons. Its wings seem rather thin when compared to its body, and its wingtips appear tattered, with several small holes in them. There is a tall, slightly curved spike on each of its shoulders. The Wyvern's tail is fairly short, particularly in comparison to similar Heartless, and its head is "V"-shaped and flat. It has beady yellow eyes on either side of its head, and its Heartless emblem is on its chest. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, the Wyvern's skin becomes a faded shade of blue and black, its belly becomes dull yellow, the tips of the spikes on its shoulders and head become pale yellow, and the tips of its wings becomes blue. A "Wyvern" is a type of winged dragon with not only legs and no forearms, but also a spiked or barbed tail. The name could also be a reference to the "Hiryū" of Final Fantasy II and Final Fantasy V, whose name was frequently translated as "Wyvern". Strategy Wyverns are able to maintain what seems to be almost effortless flight. Their feet never touch the ground, and they are able to soar to heights unreachable by Sora. These Heartless are capable of powerful ramming attacks, and corkscrew dives, both of which can be deadly and shave off respectable amounts of HP. They are quite powerful, and attack with claws and a corkscrew charge. They have a tendency to soar high up in the air, and then swoop down vertically on the enemy, dealing damage. The best way to defeat a Wyvern is to attack it in the air, use sleights or attacks such as Thundaga or Tornado, and powerful abilities such as Ragnarok or Mega Flare. It is possible to wait in till the Wyvern swoops down to attack Sora, when this happens, cast Stop, then slash away at it. Be careful not to cast Stop too early or too late, or else the Wyvern will stop at a place that is unreachable and would stay there for a long time depending on how powerful your Stop magic is. If you don't have Stop, use Dodge Roll around the Wyvern, stopping to use Thunder, if you dodge the heartless's attack, It will go on your level for a few seconds and won't stay there for long. Slash at it during this time, repeat until the heartless is defeated. Stats & Abilities Gallery Wyvern KHX.png Wyvern (card).png| Wyvern (Art) KH.png|Concept Art Category:Enemies Category:Heartless Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts coded enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts χ enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Union χ enemies